


Kurt and Adam Get Married: The Musical

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the very special episode of Glee I was waiting for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt and Adam Get Married: The Musical

Act 1: Awake

 

Kurt and Adam are curled together, asleep in bed. There is a moment of silence while we observe the many personal touches in the large, tastefully decorated room. Just was we notice the pair of black suits hanging on the closet doors, we hear a sound. Seconds later the sound repeats, much louder.

Adam shifts and opens his eyes. He sits up and gently shakes Kurt to wake him.

Adam (singing softly): “Wake up. Wake up! I think I heard a noise!”

Kurt (singing sleepily): I hear it too! Is it a thief?

The bedroom door bursts open and Isabelle flutters in wearing a sparkly gown and waving a wand topped with a glowing Vogue logo.

Isabelle (singing sparkly-ish): Fear not, fashionable gentlemen. Your fairy godmother is here to give you the wedding of your dreams.

While Kurt and Adam sputter, Isabelle waves her wand and stylists, dressers and various assistants enter, all dressed in high fashion. Kurt and Adam are pulled into a song-and-dance make-over frenzy involving clever screens that tease with silhouettes. As the song nears the end, the screens rise and we see Kurt and Adam on opposite sides of the room, breathtaking in their wedding finery.

Isabelle waves her wand and her retinue dance out. Just as the last stylist leaves, the scene ends.  
+++++

Act 2: Apples

 

Kurt and Adam in their wedding attire are on a mostly empty stage. Adam is seated at a piano and Kurt is standing beside him. They are making last minute changes to Adam’s score. There is a large gold apple in the background.

Kurt (singing thoughtfully): If we shorten this part, we lose the step-kick-turn sequence and the Apples won’t come in for another eight measures

Adam (singing agreeably):True, but if we do this (plays a a few notes on the piano) the timing should be the same

Kurt (singing brightly):Perfect

Adam (singing sunnily):Not as good as your choreography

Kurt (singing teasingly): You’re not winning this time. You’re brilliant and in a few hours you’ll be my husband and will be legally obligated to accept that I’m right.

Rather than argue, Adam pulls Kurt in for a kiss and they are so distracted they don’t notice the Apples arriving in their Kurt and Adam approved wedding costumes. They chat among themselves and practice some dance steps with the air of people who’ve seen Kurt and Adam kissing often enough to know it will be a while before they come up for air.

Finally, they make enough noise that they can no longer be ignored. Kurt joins them for last minute instructions. Adam begins to play and they fall into their well-rehearsed wedding routine. The scene ends with the Apples lined up to form an escort for the grooms.  
++++++

Act 3: Alarm

 

The theater is nearly full and people are chatting while the late arrivals are escorted to their seats. There are elegant decorations throughout the room and a handmade blue curtain covering the stage. The lights dim, signaling that the wedding ceremony will start in five minutes. In the last minute confusion, Cooper Anderson arrives, as well-dressed and handsome as ever.

Cooper (singing seriously while pointing): Stop the wedding! I have an important message for the grooms.

There are concerned murmurs everywhere and New Directions alumni gather from throughout the theater. As Cooper waves his phone in place of a telegram, the music swells and they break out into a song of concern that something will mar this otherwise glorious day. At height of the song, Kurt and Adam rush into the room. They stop in front of Cooper just as he hits the final note and strikes a pose both serious (pointing) and attractive (head angled to show off his best side.)

Kurt (singing confusedly): Cooper, what’s wrong?

Cooper hands his phone to Kurt who reads the brief message before handing it to Adam.

Adam (singing baffledly): Blaine’s been kidnapped by penguins and is being flown to an undisguised location?

Kurt (singing concernedly): How could this have happened? Blaine doesn’t even like penguins.

Cooper (singing informatively): The penguins stole a plane but the radio was broken. Blaine was giving a concert at the zoo. They fly better with music so…

Kurt (singing mournfully): This is terrible news. Who will hog all the solos… nevermind, Rachel’s on it.

Rachel waves to everyone around her as if she’s just won an award. The audience gives a sigh of relief and New Directions breaks into a spontaneous song and dance number while Cooper is escorted to a seat of honor at the front. The scene ends as the Wedding March begins.  
+++++

Act 4: Alive

 

The ceremony proceeds, tasteful and elegant, ending with a kiss to rival the Princess Bride’s. The guests depart for the special showing of 'Wicked' Kurt arranged while Kurt, Adam and the wedding party stay behind for pictures.

Hand in hand, they climb into the sightseeing bus followed by their friends. As the bus drives past New York City landmarks, Kurt and Adam kiss. Around them, their friends and family begin to hum and then to sing. On cue, Kurt and Adam move apart sing the opening verse. The Apples leave their seats, mingling with the Warblers, led by Sebastian Smythe and Elliott, the two having served as Kurt and Adam’s Best Men.

The bus stops in Times Square and they dance out into the street where they are joined by the rest of the wedding guests. Around them, the screens light up with scenes from the wedding, sharing their joy with the world.

As the singing and dancing reaches its triumphant conclusion, a plane painted to resemble a penguin flies erratically overhead, barely noticed and the screens close in on Kurt and Adam, side by side, in the heart of the city that brought them together.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Blaine was kidnapped by the Penguins of Madagascar.


End file.
